Viuhahdus
by Piratesse
Summary: Sephiroth, Angeal ja Genesis joutuvat valinnan eteen.


"Ei. Ei onnistu. Ei!" Sephiroth protestoi ja pyöräytti silmiään. Tämä oli typerin idea, jonka hän oli koskaan kuullut, eikä häntä saataisi tähän mukaan. Ei ikinä. "Tämä on typerää." Genesiksen ilkikurinen virnistys nousi kohtaamaan hopeahiuksisen miehen umpimielisen ilmeen.

"Sinä et vain osaa pitää hauskaa", punapää totesi. "Ei, odotahan. Sinusta ei vain ole siihen. En usko, että sinulla on siihen kanttia", hän heitti väheksyvän ilmaisunsa kehiin. Sephirothin vihreät silmät kapenivat ja hän tuijotti Genesistä kiukkuisesti. Punapää kohtasi katseen rennosti, tuntui jopa huvittuvan entisestään saatuaan toverinsa ärtymään.

"Luulen, ettei hän vain tohdi", Angeal huomautti, nojasi seinään ja risti käsivartensa rintaansa vasten. Mustatukkaisen SOLDIERin ilme oli vakava, aivan kuin hän keskittyisi johonkin suunnattomia henkisiä voimia vaativaan suoritukseen. "Myönnän, ettei se ole kovin kunniakasta."

"Ei todellakaan ole!" Sephiroth ärähti ja kieltäytyi edelleenkään liikkumasta.

"Tosiasia on kylläkin se, että tästä lyötiin vetoa ja me hävisimme sen", Angeal jatkoi tyynesti. "Kunniattomampaa olisi jättää sovittu asia tekemättä ja todistaa vielä sitä kautta, että SOLDIERit ovat pelkureita." Hän ei välittänyt asiasta oikeastaan sen enempää kuin Sephirothkaan, mutta sovittu, mikä sovittu. Eikä hän ajatellut syövänsä sanaansa. Hän olisi lupauksensa mittainen, vaikka sen eteen pitikin hieman nöyrtyä. Tästä kohistaisiin jälkikäteen vielä kenties viikko, mutta sitten asia jäisi.

"Tai sitten sinulla on jotain hävettävää", Genesis piikitteli vielä ja riisui pitkän punaisen takkinsa. "Voisin vaikka lyödä vetoa..."

"Minulla ei ole mitään häpeämisen aihetta itseni suhteen!" Sephiroth sihahti ja sormeili mustan nahkatakkinsa solkea. Ifrit, he tosiaan aikoisivat tehdä sen. Maailman nöyryyttävimmän teon. Genesis nauroi ääneen ja riisui paksun nahkaisen suojavyönsä. Angeal hymähti itsekseen, pudisti päätään ja irroitti myös oman vyönsä.

"Pelottaako?" Genesis lisäsi vettä myllyyn, ja Sephiroth murahti myrkyllisesti. Punapäälle oli turha sanoa enää mitään, tämä kääntäisi sen kuitenkin sanavalmiimpana Sephirothia itseään vasten.

"Lopeta jo, ei tämä mitään herkkua muillekaan ole", Angeal puuskahti ja veti mustan neulepoolon päänsä ylitse, värähti viileän ilman iskiessä paljaaseen ihoon. "Huh, aika kylmä ilma."

"Hmmph, sinulla ei ole varaa sanoa kylmästä ilmasta mitään!" Genesis sihahti ja vilkaisi mustahiuksisen sotilaan nivusseutuun. Angeal oli heistä parhaimmin varustettu, eikä hänestä saisi naurunaihetta millään, vaikka sää menisi pakkasenkin puolelle. Sephiroth hymyili ylimielisesti punapään suuntaan tämän paljastaessa vihdoin heikon kohtansa kyseisessä operaatiossa.

"Jotain hävettävää?" hän kysyi ja suupielet nousivat pilkallisesti ylöspäin. Genesiksen ärtynyt katse sinkosi vielä täysissä pukeissa olevan toverinsa puoleen.

"Ilmeisesti vähemmän kuin sinulla!" hän kivahti ja avasi mielenosoituksellisesti housujensa vetoketjun. Sephiroth päästi pitkän, murahtavan ääneen ja alkoi riisumaan marttyyrin elkein. Angeal seurasi huvittuneena, kun hänen ystävänsä mulkoilivat toisiaan vähemmän iloisesti ja riisuivat vaatteitaan kuin kyseessä olisi ollut jonkinlainen muinainen gladiaattorikilpailu siitä, kumpi saa ensin releet heitettyä nurkkaan. Ja voittaja olisi ollut se, joka ensimmäisenä päätyisi kelteisilleen. Angeal vilkaisi kelloaan, veti syvään henkeä ja päästi sen sitten pitkänä puhalluksena ulos.

"Jätkät. Meillä on neljä minuuttia aikaa ilmestyä paikalle tai hävitään tämäkin", hän ilmoitti ja viritteli sukkaa etumuksensa peitoksi. Tämän verran säännöt antoivat periksi, mutta muuta ei saanut jäädä päälle. No niin. Se olisi vain muutaman minuutin kärsimys ja olisi paras vain siloitella epämiellyttävyyden tunteet naamalta, tai Turkien pilkasta ei tulisi loppua.

"Ifrit!" Sephiroth ähkäisi ja irvisti. Jopa Genesis näytti vaikealta. Kumpikin SOLDIER veti sukan jalastaan ja veti ne sukukalleuksiensa peitoksi. Kenenkään kasvoilla ei näkynyt hymyä, kun he tarpoivat pelkkiin urheilusukkiin varustautuneina hissiin, eikä Genesis lausunut yhtään säettä LOVELESista, kuten olisi normaalisti tehnyt.

Aterinten kalina ja puheensorina lakkasi välittömästi, kun SOLDIER- kolmikko marssi kasvot vakavina ja tyyninä Shin-Ran ruokalan läpi pahimpaan ruuhka-aikaan. Jossain tipahti haarukka lattialle. Jostain kuului kiivas sisäänhengityksen ääni. Ruokalan vastakkaisen puolen ovella notkui ryhmä Turkeja, jotka peittivät vain hädintuskin naurunpyrskähdyksensä.

"_Se oli viuhahdus! Yössä vain paljas pylly vain hylly, kun mä viuhahdin..._", Reno kailotti kolmikon perään ja Sephiroth mulkaisi punapäätä silmät kavenneena heidän kulkiessaan ohi.

"Olet mennyttä", viimeisenä kulkeva hopeahiuksinen mies sihahti ja SOLDIERit pistivät vauhtia askeleisiinsa.


End file.
